


Aiko Have Mercy

by Nanostin



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Aiko does something to Kouta that makes him incredibly embarrassed. This is a drabble, by the way.
Relationships: Kudou Aiko/Tsuchiya Kouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Aiko Have Mercy

“Hey, hey, look here, Kouta,” Aiko waves her hand a bit to get his attention on her. 

She turns around to the chalkboard behind her and writes with pink chalk “Aiko”. She then writes next to it in yellow chalk “Kouta”.

Kouta feels like she’s somehow going to manage to give him anemia out of this.

“If you combine your name and my name together…” Aiko writes their combined name on the board with the pink chalk for her letters and the yellow for his before continuing, “then you get ‘Aikouta’, and since ‘ai’ means love, it sounds like ‘love Kouta’.”

The air in the room feels stiff, but once Aiko let out a small giggle, Kouta broke out of his statue-like state and quickly turned away from her. He looks to the floor as he covers the lower part of his face with his hand.

“Oh? What’s wrong, Kouta? Did I make you shy?” she teases.

“No,” he denies, still not being able to turn back to her.

“Are you covering a nosebleed~?”

“I’m not bleeding.” He really wasn’t, he was only blushing; blushing hard. He thinks, ‘What’s she trying to pull? That won’t give me a nosebleed, it’s way too sweet and zero per cent sexy. Does she even know that?’

She knows that very well.


End file.
